Hot Mess
by JellyMomo
Summary: Belarus arranges some quality time with her brother... PWP & Rape. RP with my Russia. SORRY FOR FAILING, IT'S HARD TO TURN MSN CONVOS INTO STORIES!


The winter night had already grown dark as Belarus made her way down the empty corridors of the big mansion carrying a big bundle of keys with her. She grinned evilly at the sight of her brother's door left opened and before sneaking her way in locked the door from the outside. Russia was sitting on his bed reading a book but immediately jumped at the sight of Belarus standing in the doorframe, wearing only her underwear and a very revealing see-through nightdress.

"Brotheeer~" she called causing an all too familiar, unpleasant shiver run down Ivan's spine.

"S-sister… What are you doing up so late…?"

"I missed you~" She chimed playing with the keys for a while before closing the door and sliding the bundle out from underneath the door. Then she started closing the space between them, slowly crawling onto the bed and giving Russia a good view.

"But I saw you at dinner… And you already miss your brother, da?" Russia asked after quickly scanning his sister's body and then closing his eyes in denial.

"Oh big brother… Every moment we're apart hurts me more than you scare Latvia", by now her eyes were twinkling dangerously as she sat onto her Brother's legs. Her tone had faked drama in it.

"But brother is in the same house as Nat all the time", Russia exclaimed daring to slowly open his eyes.

"Mmmmmh but I need to be..", she purred and started grinding herself against her brother's knee, "…closer…"

Though he would never admit it, Russia was slowly getting turned on.

"Da, but… this isn't right little Nat…"  
"Mm-ahh brother.." She purred at the friction and Russia could feel her wetness through the fabric of his pajama pants and her panties. "Let's become one", she whispered now dangerously close to Russia's face. Ivan tried his best at crawling away but was trapped between a turned on Belarus and the bedpost.

"Nyet… Nyet…"  
"Mmmm-hmm", Natalia hummed and licked Ivan's ear while sliding her hands underneath the hem of his T-shirt. Her soft hands started tracing patterns along Russia's muscular chest.

"Syestraaa~ Please don't do this~…" he practically screamed now.

"Something…" she grinned, "…tells me otherwise." Her other hand slid down to palm Russia's semi hard-on through his pajama pants. "Don't worry brother, I locked everyone else into the outdoor warehouse for the night, it's just us. No-one will hear you scream." She locked lips with Ivan who made a weak attempt at pulling away and muttered something into her mouth.

With one sharp tug Belarus had ripped her brother's shirt in two and started to scrap her nails along the newly exposed chest while her mouth was occupied with Russia's neck. He decided to reduce in biting his lip and closing his eyes, abandoning the idea of making any more useless protests.

"Mm that's a good boy", she whispered in a low and seductive tone, "Now look at me." Russia was forced to obey and opened his eyes to meet with Belarus's, all the while trying to ignore his hard-on.

"Good…" she purred slipping out of her dress and undoing the lock of her bra. After discarding them on the floor she brought Ivan's hands onto her breasts and grinded herself down onto his leg again.

"A-Are you sure about this syestra?" Russia grew even harder at the feel of Natalia's breasts.

"Mmmh-aahhh… Da! Must. Become. One…" she moaned wantonly and started to slide down her brother's pajama pants and underwear. Ivan clenched the bed sheets for dear life and squeezed his eyes shut as if going through a nightmare. He was now fully exposed to Natalia's hungry glare. She bent down to give her brother's length a few curious licks, smiling smugly at Russia's quiet moans and his vague attempts at deny everything by shaking his head.

Natalia turned around, back facing her brother now. She grabbed the waistband of her tiny black lace panties and swayed her body seductively for a few times before ridding herself of the garment.

"B-brother… Eat me up", she demanded huskily and got onto her hands and knees.

"Syestra…" Russia sighed in a slight disbelief and embarrassment before proceeding to lick her slowly.

"Aaah it's… so good! … M-more!" she moaned and took the tip of her brother's cock into her mouth. Russia continued licking Natalia's honey that was dripping down the insides of her thighs and groaned at the warmth enveloping his manhood. Belarus hummed a bit onto his cock and the resonance of her voice sent jolts all around Russia's body. Russia felt Belarus deepthroating him and couldn't hold it in after she swallowed around him a few times.

"S-sorry sister", he panted.  
"Mmm", Natalia cleaned her brother up careful not to waste any of the sticky substance. "Don't think we're done here…" she smiled and licked her lips for any remaining cum. Then she started pumping the sticky organ in order to revive the erection and captured Russia's lips for another kiss. Desperately Russia wrapped his arms around Belarus and kissed her back, discarding any of his remaining self control. Natalya scratched the sensitive skin of Russia's cock slightly and bit his lower lip causing Russia to let out a sharp cry of help that soon turned into a loud moan.

Finally Belarus decided her brother was ready and started lowering herself onto him. She moaned loudly at the penetration causing Russia to bite his lip and look around the room nervously.

"A-ahh", Natalia moaned both of pain and pleasure but decided to ignore the blood trickling from her entrance as she started to ride Russia.

"Si-ster i-is it hurting youuuuhhh~?" Russia's moans got louder.

"N-nyet… Ahh", she gasped trying to aim for her g-spot.

"What if you get pr-", Russia couldn't finish the sentence because of his own moans and trying to hold back from cumming. Belarus only grew more erratic with her movements.

"A-hh at least th-then you could… ahh… not… leave me…"

Finally Russia had reached the point where he couldn't hold back any longer.  
"Sh-Shit!" he exclaimed while cumming inside Belarus. The feeling of being filled caused Belarus to reach her orgasm too.

"I love you Ivannn~" she screamed.  
"I – I love you too syestra", Russia sighed and helped his sister to get off his member.

"I'll have to sleep in here now that the door is locked", Natalia grinned to herself and snuggled close to Ivan.

"Da, but no-one must know about this…"

"But they'll have to let us out of here whenever they're freed from the warehouse! Then they'll see us and everyone will know that we became one!" she laid her head onto Russia's damp chest and continued smiling victoriously.

"B-but Nat…" Russia caressed her hair "Brother could get in trouble…"  
"Marry me then!" She said like saying something simple like 'Nice weather'.

"But-But I-"

"But what, brother?" Natalia pouted, "You always want everyone to become one with you! Why not me? They wouldn't think anything of it! And you're almighty anyway, they all escape from you!"

"Da…" Russia chuckled softly and started dozing off.

Natalia just let out a sigh of defeat.

"Just so you know, I won't leave you", she yawned and let herself fall asleep too.


End file.
